


Titans Burlesque Lounge

by Sammi_Trancy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Attack on titan Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammi_Trancy/pseuds/Sammi_Trancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19 year old Eren Jaeger was hand picked by the owner of Titans Burlesque Lounge to work there as one of the dancers and long time worker Levi wasn't too happy about the new kid, that is until he sees him at work. That's when he decided to pursue the teen  for purely sexual reasons. But after he gets to know him a little, will his intentions stay that way? rated explicit for later chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The new kid

**Author's Note:**

> After forever of procrastination I finally got around to finishing this. So this is based off of a rp I did a while back with my lovely Eren and wifu Kierra (Her url is Levi-sbitch so you should go follow her, shes amazing!) that started out as just fun but then actually developed a deep story line, I just had to write it into a fic, even though I know i'm not doing it justice at all. It starts out pretty too the point since its pretty much just a rp put to a fic, and its really crappy since I lost inspiration multiple times while writing, but I plan on making it better as it progresses. Oh well. Okay let me shut up now. Enjoy!~

"Alright everyone, as you know we have a new member." Erwin, manager and owner of Titan's burlesque club, announced, gesturing over to the young man who stood next to him. "This is Eren Jaeger. He's new to Trost and his talent is exceptional." He said. Eren gave a small wave and shy smile, looking down the line of workers who all wore a form of sexy clothing, some matching and some not. Erwin looked towards the beginning of the line and spoke again. "Levi, I leave you in charge of the new kid. Be nice." He said to the man who stood at the beginning. Levi lifted his head and looked over at his boss, giving a simple nod, his expression unfazed. 

Erwin went up the line with Eren, introducing each person until he got to Levi, then leaving Eren with him after giving another warning about being polite. Levi looked him up and down a few times as if judging him, which gave the other a slightly self conscious feeling considering that he was already wearing the outfit for his first number and it exposed quite a bit of skin. "How old are you?" He finally spoke after a few moments of silence, his voice matching perfectly to his emotionless expression that was very intimidating for a reason Eren did not know. "Um, 19" He answered nervously, not really expecting the sudden question. "I thought so, you look like a kid. What numbers are you in?" He asked and switched his stance so he was leaning his weight on one leg, looking up at him with cold eyes. Caught off guard and feeling slightly offended by his comment, he took a second to answer. "2, 5 and 7." He answered after recovering from the little jab. 

"You have 5 and 7 with me today. I take that you have learned and practiced all the moves?" He said after thinking for a moment. Eren nodded. "Good because you have maybe 10 minutes before you go on. I need to go get ready since I have the 1st number, so if you have any questions come find me. Or just go ask someone else I don't really care." And he left with that, turning and walking off in the direction of the curtain. Eren simply watched him walk away, not sure of how he felt about the way he talked to him. He was very hostile and cold, yet he seemed interesting and cool. Despite his small stature he was very intimidating in the way he talked and his body language.

"Sorry about that, he's like this with every new person." Came a female voice from behind his, shaking him from his thoughts. When he turned around he was met by a taller brunette women wearing with glasses and wearing a similar outfit to his own. "Hi sweetie! I'm Hanji Zoe~ I knew Levi wouldn't exactly give you the warmest welcome so I figured to do it myself. So welcome to the family, Eren!~" He chimed, her voice high and exited. This brought a small smile to the teens face, she seemed so happy and energetic, a complete change from Levis attitude. It was nice. 

"Thank you! To be honest i'm a bit nervous, so I appreciate your kindness. That other guy, Levi, why exactly is he so.. unfriendly? Everyone else here seems very nice." He inquired curiously, looking off in the direction he had disappeared to moments ago. "Oh him. Don't take it personally. Hes just like that, you'll get used to it as you get to know him." She explained, laughing it off. "Oh! And we have the 2nd number together, so what do you say we practice the steps together?" She offered with an unwavering bright smile that caused Eren smile to grow a bit. "Alright!"

Some time passed as the two practices their number and it was soon time for the first dance to start, Hanji excused herself to go do touching up on her makeup, leaving Eren alone. Levi and the others had just walked onto the stage and the music had just started playing. And out of sheer curiosity Eren couldn't help but to watch the number from where the audience couldn't see him. His eyes scanned all the dancers until he found Levi in the middle and watched him. The teens eyes widened slightly at the sight before him, as the music quickened Levis moves became more complex, though he preformed them absolutely flawlessly. It was almost mesmerizing to watch him move so swiftly and it was sure a surprise to Eren. They way his body moved doesn't match his personality at all, his dancing is so flawless and beautiful, yet he himself is cold and hostile. It was very shocking.

The number was over in a few minutes and the dancers exited the stage, the curtain closing as the audience clapped and whistled. Levi was the last to walk off, swaying his hips as he strutted back stage behind everyone else, noticing the teens eyes on him. Eren waited till he was walking past him to speak and tried not to let his eyes wander as he approached, though failing miserably. "Levi, your dancing is amazing." He said, still in slight awe from the performance he had just seen. The elder male stopped walking and glanced over at him, flashing a small smirk. "So I've been told." He said simply before continuing to walk, once again leaving the teen behind with barley any words of acknowledgment. 

Eren was about to call after him or follow to find out what was up with his attitude until Hanji came walking by and grabbed him by the arms, leading him to his place for the number he'd momentarily forgotten he had to do. "Ready?~" She smiled down at him and took her place next to him. Eren nodded and forced his thoughts back to the task at hand and off of the cold, mysterious yet intriguing man who continuously blatantly ignores his existence. Taking a deep breath as the music began playing, he went over the moves in his head before executing them the very best he could, which to his surprise wasn't as hard to do with all eyes on him. As the seconds passed it became more easy to forgot the audience and dance as he normally would alone in his room.

Levi sat down on one of the expensive couches they kept backstage for breaks, leaning back and crossing his legs. His mind began to wander to the new kid, it took quite a few moments for him to even remember his name before he began thinking of how he'd dance, then remembering he was on now. He debated getting up and peaking to see for himself or continuing to relax before he had to go on again, after a few moments of thinking he decided to see how hes doing, figuring he could get a laugh from it since all the other new kids his age lasted maybe 3 days at the most. He sighed and stood up, making his way over to look onto the stage. It didn't take long to find Eren in the line of other dancers since he was the only male. 

He watched closely at his routine, looking for slip ups to pick at but being a little shocked when he didn't find any immediately. He passed it off as a simple stroke of luck and kept watching closely.  
Half through the dance and the kid still hasn't made a mistake, not even a small one and Levi was officially impressed with him. Every other new dancer that they had in the past would let their nervousness get to them and mess up by the first few steps, though Eren preformed flawlessly. And his looks never really registered to him until now too, now that he looked, the teen was actually very attractive. Levi raised an eyebrow and smirked, knowing immediately that he had to have him. His face was definitely that of a kid, so innocent and childlike. Though his body moved like a mature adult. And he was officially determined to steal that last bit of innocents from him.

Levi moved away from his peeking spot as soon as the song ended, planning on how to catch Erens attention. Shouldn't be too hard right? He was a kid after all. Eren pranced off the stage behind everyone else, a bright smile painted across his face and a sense of satisfaction running through him at the sound of all the applause behind him as the curtain closed. As soon as everyone was concealed backstage, the teen smiled wider and stood in the crowd of people he had just preformed with. 

"How'd I do? I feel like I was off a bit at the last part.." His enthusiastic tone shrank down a bit towards the end and he scratched the back of his head nervously. "No no, you did great!" Said a brunette girl he had earlier been introduced to as Sasha. "Yea, your a natural!~" Hanji chimed in with her as the others agreed. Then another voice rang in. "You surly exceeded my expectations." Levi said, joining in the small gathering of people, his tone noticeably different from the colder one he had used with him earlier.

Eren looked over to the shorter male, then to the others faces, which seemed a bit shocked. "I did? T-Thanks.." said the teen with a deep blush and he looked away from the ravens piercing deep blue stare. Everyone stepped back a bit as Levi stepped closer to Eren. A bit too close for the youths liking but for some reason he found himself unable to move away. "But," He began in a lower tone, hints of an amused smirk playing across his lips at the teens discomfort and deep crimson blush.

"You have 5 with me, we'll see if you can keep up. Good luck brat." He said, voice holding a teasing tone and he turned to walk off to his dressing room to dress for his next number. Eren found himself glued to his spot even when he left, immensely confused by the occurrence. How had he gone from rude to dare he say flirty in such a short amount of time. Though the teen didn't have much time at all to think on it before the others all jumped at him with astonishment, all but Hanji, who for some reason didn't seem surprised.

"Ohmygod Levi actually complimented you! He's never done that to a new kid! Or really any of us for that matter.." Said a petite blond who he recalled to be Christa. "And he rarely even speaks in a positive way, let alone people he's just met!" A girl named Petra added, a slight pout crossed her features. Everyone's comments only served to deepen Eren blush and he looked away. "Really?" Was all he could say, unsure of how to respond to their words.

"Alright, stop bugging Eren, everyone. I'm sure he has to practice for his next performance, as do you all." Hanji chimed in with her unwavering cheery voice before anyone else could say something or make anymore comments on the whole Levi thing, and truth be told Eren was very grateful she had. "And I need to go talk to him." She added under her breath before turning to walk in the direction of Levis dressing room and the others all turned to go about their business after giving a few final compliments on how well Eren had done on stage, then leaving him alone to his thoughts.

Hanji leaned against the wall outside of Levis dressing room, waiting for the shorter man to emerge, which he soon did after changing into his next outfit. She stepped in front of him before he had a chance to brush past her and walk away. "Levi, I see what your doing. you've done this before and that's fine but I don't think its a good idea with him. Erens a good kid." She said in a serious tone to which Levi responded with a simple shrug and sigh. "So?" He said and tried to walk past her, though she stepped in front of him again.

"What if he catches feelings?" She questioned, placing a hand on her hip and looking down at him with an eyebrow raised. "So?" came the same monotone answer along with another denied attempt to walk away. "So, I think its a really bad idea, Levi. But if you want to take the chance of breaking the kid, fine. Just keep in mind. He is a kid." She said in a sort of warning tone, releasing a slightly frustrated sigh as the man rolled his eyes and walked past her.

Eren had already finished dressing for the 5th number, clad in a unbuttoned black vest that exposed his chest, a bow tie and tight black skinny jeans, and was practicing when Levi walked back out just in time as Erwin called "30 seconds" And motioned all the dancers to the curtain opening. The teen looked over at the wrong time, making eye contact for a second with Levi, who was watching him with a smirk, before quickly turning away and blushing, halting his practice out of self consciousness from the elder males eyes on him. 

When Levi finally made his way on stage, Eren was extremely relieved. Being watched by those intensive steel blue eyes made it hard to concentrate on dancing properly so when he was gone, he was able to focus on executing the moves correctly. That was until a voice interrupted him. "Eren can I talk to you real quick, sorry I know your busy." Said Hanji, stepping in front of him with a slightly more serious look on her face. Eren looked up at her and gave a small polite smile. "Yea sure its fine, whats up?" He replied and began absentmindedly playing with the seams of his vest.

"Okay so i'm guessing you noticed Levis personality change. Now i'm not going to say anything but be careful." She chose her words carefully, knowing she had to warn him somehow but still ensure that it wouldn't get back to Levi that she had said anything to ruin his little scheme. Eren took on a expression of confusion for a moment, going over her words once more in his head. "Be careful? why would I-" "Don't ask, just trust me. Be careful around him and don't tell him I said anything." She leaned in a little closer and lowered her voice at the last part before standing up straight and smiling, then walking off in the direction of her dressing room, leaving Eren confused once again.

Eren groaned quietly and moved across the room to sit back on one of the plush couches and think about whats going on. This job was surely more drama than he had ever hoped for, and it's only been a few hours. It was obvious that Levi was trying to flirt with him, that much he had figured out. Hanji wanted him to be careful around him. Maybe he was a player? That seemed to make the most sense. After all he wasn't unattractive at all, actually he was beyond attractive, he could probably get anyone he wanted. 'But why me?' Eren thought.

The number was soon over, reviling that Eren had spent far more time thinking on this than he had thought. He decided to move back to were he was in the first place to practice some more and hopefully avoid Levi. It was his first day here, the last thing he needed was to get involved with someone, especially someone like Levi who seemed to be nothing but bad news, as tempting as it may be. 

__________________________________________

Everything from then to before the 5th number went surprisingly well. Levi had kept his space, not bothering to even look over at the teen, that was until they had to go on together in a few minutes. The shorter man made his way over to Eren, who's heart rate instantly sped up as he saw him approaching and his cheeks flushed for the millionth time that day because of him. "So I take that you've been practicing hard?" He questioned, not looking him in they eyes but instead practically devouring his body with his eyes, all the exposed skin being too tempting not to stare and plus he knew it'd make him uncomfortable so it was a double win.

And it had indeed did exactly that, his blush deepening and the same self conscious feeling arouse in his stomach as it did earlier when he watched him practice. "Y-yea, I think I got it down." He replied and looked off the the side nervously, not having the nerve to look at him especially since he was wearing the same reviling outfit he himself was wearing. Levi hummed in amusement from how truly innocent he seemed to be, which made him that much more determined to steal it away, admittedly it was actually pretty cute. 

Levi chuckled lowly. "Yea, I hope so." He said. "Oh and by the way," He started and raised his hand up to run his slender index finger down from his chest, down dangerously close to the hem of his pants. This made Eren jump a little and snap his head over to look at him, caught completely off guard by the contact. "This outfit looks great on you. Not everyone can pull it off." Levi half purred, looking directly into the teens emerald eyes and chuckling lightly as his blush deepened impossibly more.

And with that he turned away with a pleased smirk at the reaction he had pulled from him. Eren stayed glued in his place, his face burned and he could still feel his touch on his chest. His mind was fuzzy and he was in a sort of daze, that was until he was pulled out of it by Levis sharp voice. "You coming brat? You got the next number and if you just stand there and day dream your ass is getting fired." He called over his shoulder, smirk still lingering as he strutted towards the curtain entrance. 

Eren jumped, reality suddenly returning and he almost tripped over himself following behind the other dancers that began taking their place. Luckily, he was able to regain himself by the time the curtain was up and the music began. And from then on out it was pretty easy to focus, the moves flowing naturally and the fact that Levi was a mere two feet away from him never registering in his mind until it was time to exit the stage and Levi was walking behind him, he could feel the elders look piercing his back.

Once again, Levi was genuinely shocked by the teen. He had expected him to mess up at some point during the dance especially since he himself was in the dance and he couldn't even look him in the eyes, let alone dance along side of him. It was definitely intriguing and added to his want for him. Though it was obvious a direct approach wouldn't work, as fun as it was to watch him blush and stutter it was really getting him no where, so he figured he'd have to go with a more friendly approach to get him, h'ed have to trick him.

Levi decided on a simple plan: Be friendly, gain his trust, get him in bed, then that's the end of it. shouldn't be too hard at all. With that plan in mind he walked over to where Eren stood by a mini fridge that held drinks for the employees, he had taken a water. And as always, Eren blushed upon seeing him coming over to him. "Well done, Eren. You have some talent, I see why Erwin hand picked you." Said Levi, taking a bottle of water and leaning against a wall, facing the teen who began playing with the hem of his vest nervously. 

"Really? thank you.." He said a bit quietly, looking down at the floor to avoid eye contact, though the next words had him looking up. "Listen kid, I think we got off on the wrong foot. That's because I honestly expected you to suck ass so I thought you weren't even worth speaking too. But actually your pretty damn good. So lets do this again. I'm Levi, I've been here for ten years." He said, pushing himself from the wall and holding his hand out, offering a hand shake which the teen soon accepted after getting over the general shock of his sudden kindness. 

Levi let his hand linger on Erens for a few more moments than necessary before pulling back as he began to speak. "Wow ten years? That explains why your so amazing at what you do." Said Eren before he really had a chance to think of what he was saying, then blushing deeply at the realization. Levi chuckled lightly and leaned back against the wall. "Why thank you brat, yea we get a lot of new kids that are so terrible that I don't even understand how they got in here in the first place, I assumed you were no different. But after seeing you dance, i'd actually like to get to know you better." He said, slight traces of seduction in his tone.

Lower and seductive tone, lingering touches, He was definitely flirting. And that's when Hanjis words occurred back to him: 'Be careful around him'. But he seemed to be genuinely nice right now, so he chose to completely disregarding her warning. "You do? I actually was convinced you hated me.. But i-i'd like to get to know you better too.." He managed, his blush deepening from his own words.

Levi had to hold back the smirk that threatened to form across his lips, this was too easy. "Good, i'm glad were on the same page. Well we have 7 together also, so lets go get ready. I can practice with you if you'd like?" He offered and began to push himself off the wall once more. Eren couldn't help the exited smile that spread across his face and the enthusiastic gleam in hes deep green eyes. "That'd be great!" He replied, trying not to sound too exited though of course failing miserably. "Great, see you in a few." Said Levi as he began walking off in the direction of his dressing room, meeting the disapproving glare he got from Hanji with a sly smirk before disappearing behind his dressing room door and laughing triumphantly as he began dressing for 7.

Eren stayed where he was for a few moments, smiling slightly and blushing. That's when he realized that he'd began to develop a little crush on the other male, though at the moment he didn't really care. 'Its just a harmless crush right?' He thought as he began walking to his own dressing room to get ready for his next performance.

Levi was the first to emerge from his dressing room in the new outfit, a lace front corset, black leather pants and knee high black leather stiletto heel boots. He walked over to stand and wait for the teen to come out and meet up with him, which he soon did, walking over to where he saw Levi standing and surprisingly having no problem at all walking in the long heels. However as he got closer Levi noticed that his corset was partially untied, the part that was tied was done wrong.

"Hey Levi, could you help me tie this right? its really hard.."He said, stopping in front of his and releasing the lace from his hands, giving up fully with a defeated sigh. Levi smirked lightly and nodded and began undoing the lace that the other had done up. "Wow you fucked this up bad, your terrible at tying things evenly." He said as he undid the final crisscrossing laces and began tying it back up the proper way, making a point to brush his fingertips across his exposed skin every chance he got.

"Y-yea I know.. I've actually never really tied a corset." He said, blushing at the feeling of his fingers on his skin and just realizing how close he was to him. "I can tell." He said in slight concentration at the task at hand, tying a small neat bow at the top when he finished lasing it correctly. "Oh, and let me know if you need any help talking it off too." He just couldn't resist to add the flirtatious comment and wink up at him. 

Eren blushed deeply at his words and couldn't do anything but nod nervously, too afraid of his voice giving out if he were to speak. "Okay so lets get down to business." And just like that the flirty tone was gone, replaced with his usual tone as he began doing the first few moves of the number. "Let me see you do that part." He instructed the teen and stepped back a bit to watch. Eren did just as told and repeated after him, doing a turn and moving his hips in a circular motion.

It was good, but not flawless. And Levi saw this as another opportunity to use the teens innocents for his amusement. "Your moving your upper body a bit too much, it makes the move look sloppy, here." He interjected and placed his hands on his hips. "Keep your upper body still." He instructed and began moving the teens hips in a circular motion. Eren once again did exactly as told and tried not to focus on the feeling of his hands on his hips.

"See? Like that it looks a lot better." He said and released his hips to Erens slight disappointment since he began to rather like the feeling. The teen nodded in acknowledgment to his words. "Alright you got that part down right?" Levi questioned to which the other male replied with another nod. "Shall we practice the rest?"

The next ten or so minutes went smoothly, mostly consisting of Levi correcting him on the smallest things and taking any chance he could to put his hands on his body, loving the way it made him blush. Somewhere in the past hour he had began to find that blush really adorable. When the time came to go on stage, Eren had become pretty comfortable with Levi, hes was actually easy to talk to for the most part. 

This number was an all guys number, the three other men they had to go on with were Jean, Marco, and Connie, a kid who seemed to be the same age as Eren. Levis place was in the middle, next to Jean and Eren, Eren was between Levi and Connie. And as always the music starts and the moved began to flow naturally as if the audience wasn't there. He had remembered each of the points Levi made to perfect his moves and attempted them, hoping to be doing as good as Levi but refusing to look over at him in fear of getting distracted.

The number was soon over and they all walked off stage, the applause roaring behind them as they exited with a sway in their walk that disappeared as soon as they were concealed back stage and Eren turned to Levi as soon as they were back stage. "How did I do? I tried to do everything like you said but I don't know." He said tone mixed between nervous and exited. Levi laughed lightly and rolled his eyes playfully. "You did fine don't worry. The audience definitely likes you." Said the eldest dancer.

Erens eyes lit up and a wide smile spread across his face. "To be honest I didn't expect to do well on my first day, so it makes me really happy that you say that." He said happily. Levi couldn't help the very small smile that pulled at the corners of his lips. "Hey I have to go get dressed, I got the last number of the night. I'll talk to you before we close." He said, turning around. Eren replied with a simple 'okay' as he began walking away, then the other male stopped, looking over his shoulder. "Oh, while your good, your not flawless. I recommend taking maybe some private lessons in consideration." He said over his shoulder, flashing a devilish smirk and giving a wink before walking away, making a point to sway his hips more than necessary since he knew the teens eyes were still on him.

Eren took a few moments to think of his last comment, taking a second to catch on before blushing deep red and covering his face a little, a grin spreading across his face that must have resembled that of a giddy school girl. Well there was no denying it now, Eren had officially developed a crush on Levi and he wasn't quite sure how to feel about that. He didn't seem like a bad guy, though Hanjis warning still registered faintly in the back of his mind. Deciding to think about this whole situation later, Eren began walking off towards his dressing room to change into his casual clothes he had came to work in, a simple tight black hoodie and skinny blue jeans

Once he had managed to untie all the confusing laces of his corset and change into his own clothing, he left the dressing room to see Levi was practicing with the girls who had this number with him, and he couldn't say it didn't make him just a bit jealous. The teen decided to sit down on the couch and watch them, even though he had only worn the heels for a short amount of time his feet were still killing him and the pain hadn't really registered until he put on his flat converse and began to walk.

Erwin soon called the 30 second warning and the girls and Levi took their placed, the male turning briefly to give a little wave and slight smirk at Eren who was too caught off guard to wave back before the number started. A few seconds into the number Eren decided to get up and watch since he really had nothing better to do than sit and he was always willing to watch Levis body at work, he moved so perfectly, it was absolutely mesmerizing. The teen briefly scanned the line of dancers until he found Levi, then locking his eyes on him and ignoring the girls.

Levi could feel Erens eyes on him and he could see him out of the corner of his eyes, so he decided to put more effort than usual into his moves. The eldest male made a point to glance over at him a few times and make short eye contact before focusing back on the audience. Each time he did that it never failed to make the teen blush, the fact that someone so out of his league was hitting on him so blatantly was still a bit hard to process.

Once the dance was over Levi was the last to exit as usual and Eren walked back around to greet him as he walked back stage, Though Erwin stopped him before he had a chance. "Hey Eren, glad I caught you before closing! I just wanted to say you did really great today, your future with this job is definitely bright, its not often we get new dancers as good as you are from the start." He complemented, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you sir!" He said excitedly, smiling brightly at the complement. Erwin nodded in acknowledgment before starting off again, then stopping not a step foreword and turning back. "Oh and I see your getting awful close to Levi, Not that its a bad thing. But just be careful around him. Hes got quite the reputation." Said Erwin, then walking off without any clarification on his words.

'Seriously?' Eren thought. This was the second person to tell him to be careful around Levi, though he didn't quite understand why. He was nice for the most part, not counting how he acted when he first came in since he justified his actions. He couldn't be that bad of a person. By the time he made his way to the main area back stage, Levi was no where to be found. He simply assumed he had already gotten to his dressing room to get dressed so he waited for him, sitting on the same couch he had been on before.

Levi had went back to his dressing room upon seeing Eren wasn't in sight, figuring he'd just see him after he got dressed. To Levis surprise, it wasn't unbearable to talk to either. Dare he say, he enjoyed talking to him, though of course not so mach that he'd date him or anything. He was never one to get petty little feelings involved and he didn't plan on starting now. Regardless, the teen was actually quite adorable no matter if he wanted to admit it to himself or not. When he exited his dressing room he spotted Eren on the couch and started walking over.

Eren perked up slightly upon seeing the male approaching. The first thing he noticed was how.. normal he looked in casual clothing, a grey short sleeve V neck and black skinny jeans, as he got closer he noticed he had a small amount of simple bracelets on his wrist and converse that resembled his own. He gave a little wave and sat next to him, pretty close actually, and crossed his legs. "Hi~" He greeted the teen and looked over. "So brat, how was the first day." He asked.

Eren blushed lightly at the name he had called him countless times that day. "Do you have to call me a brat?" He questioned with a slight pout and crossed his arms in mock sadness that made Levi laugh lightly. "You are a brat to me, there's quite an age difference here. And don't ask how old I can because I wont tell you." He said, playfully punching his shoulder. And the teen wasn't really that curious of his age until that comment but figured to leave it alone for now, he'd figure out sooner or later, probably from another worker.

"Got it, and to answer your question it was great. I didn't expect the others to be so kind and welcoming, I was kind of expecting to get the cold shoulder from everyone. Especially since my first impression of the employees was you." Said the teen, laughing lightly. Levi rolled his eyes and shrugged, though not rudely. "Yea well i'm like that to all new kids and even most of the people I work with, so consider yourself lucky that i'm talking to you and being nice." He said and leaned back a bit on the couch, resting his arm along the back and subtlety moving a little closer. 

"I figured you were since everyone freaked out when you complimented me earlier. Two people even told me to be careful around you." Eren said, once again not thinking before he spoke, once coming to realization of what had come out of his mouth he wasn't sure if he regretted it or not. Levi raised an eyebrow at his words, honestly he had expected Hanji to say something since she was so hung up on the whole 'Hes a good kid, don't hurt him' thing, but who was the second?

"Two people, really who? did they say why?" He inquired, cocking his head slightly as if he had no idea why the'd warn him of that, playing innocent. Eren mentally slapped himself for letting that slip, he should really think of what hes saying before he says it. "Hanji and Erwin, no they didn't say why but can you not tell them I told you. I'm not sure if they wanted me to say anything.." Eren said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

'Of course Hanji said something, but why Erwin? Why was he concerned? At least they didn't say why.' Thought Levi before humming in fake slight astonishment and shrugged. "I don't know why they'd say that. Whatever just ignore them. Hey I gotta go, its closing time." He said, sitting up slightly and scooting to the edge of the couch to get up, though not before a few last words. He laid his hand on the teens knee and looked his directly in the eyes with his intense steel blue eyes.

"I look foreword to working with you Eren. Maybe we should hang out sometime?" He suggested, sliding his hand up very slightly but enough that Eren noticed. The teens heart jumped in his chest and speed up, nervous butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the odd feeling of another's hands on him like that. He took a moment to find his voice and ensure that it wouldn't crack or give out from just how nervous yet happy his words and actions were making him.

"Yea, we should sometime.." He agreed, actually surprised his voice had lasted for that whole sentence. Levi smirked slightly and removed his hand, standing up from the couch. "Awesome. See you tomorrow kid." He said, his smirk growing as he turned around and walked away at that. "Yea, see you..." Eren said back, though he had already walked away and surly hadn't heard it. 

Eren simply sat there in a sort of daze, unable to move like every time the other male had talked to him. He took a moment to regain a proper state of mind before getting up himself and heading for the exit, saying goodbye to all the others who were still there before walking out into the parking lot and getting into his car, a small smile and blush still lingering on his face.


	2. Old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I finally got around to writing the second chapter! Yay! But what I have come to realize is that I am very bad at writing this type of style. How I figured this out is because I wrote a chapter from Levi's POV focusing only on his past and i'm sooo pleased with the results. However I went to write this and I was just utter shit at writing. But I can't really do anything about it because i'm writing this based off of a rp so it wouldn't quite make as much sense if I didn't get in both Eren and Levis feelings as things happen. Oh well, ugh. Sorry for how crappily it is written. The chapter from Levi's POV will be posted later because a few things have to happen before I do that (i.e they have to fall in love) but yea it justifies him dick-ish actions. any who, i'm talking too much, Enjoy the chapter!~

It was evening time the next day when Eren arrived at the club, about 20 minutes before opening time. He entered through the double doors and walked across the lounge to enter the back stage area, coffee in one hand and a bag of various necessity's supported over his shoulder.

As soon as he was back stage he began scanning the area for the man he'd met yesterday, Levi, and didn't take long to find him. He was on one of the couches, reclined back with his legs crossed, sipping a cup of coffee from the same place he got his own which made him question if he had been there the same time as him and he hadn't even noticed.

Levi heard the entrance doors swing shut, catching his attention and he looked over to see that Eren had arrived. Took him long enough, all the others had already gotten here, he himself arriving early as always. Though it'd be expected from a kid to be here last, kids don't have their priority's straight. Despite the turn off of his lazy efforts to come to work at a reasonable time he still sat up a little more upon seeing the teen look over at him and smile and found himself pleased that he was coming over.

Eren smiled brightly at the elder and began excitedly walking over to sit next to him, though that was until someone else caught his eye. He had to stop in his tracks to think, was it really who he thinks it was? One direct look at his face as he turned around confirmed it. "Oh my god, Armin!" He chimed, instantly running over to the blond and practically tackling him in a tight hug.

Armin had been his best friend since they were young kids. They come to know each other through his parents and Armins grandmother, who were close friends and decided to introduce them to each other since both boys were the same age and had trouble making friends. It was when he was at the age of 10 that he truly was thankful for their friendship when his mother had passed in a tragic car accident while on the way home.

His wife's passing along with the pressure of raising two children alone soon got to his father, a month or so after her death he packed his bags and left, leaving Mikasa and Eren to wake up the next morning alone. Upon finding out that kids no longer had a place to truly call home, Armins grandmother took them in as her own and took care of them along with Armin for 2 years. Though in her old age the inevitable had to happen, only two years after she had taken them in she too passed, leaving the three on their own.

Armin, Mikasa and Eren had been inseparable since age 8, they went trough many hardships together that only strengthened their bond and will to stay be each others side through whatever, that was until Armin was offered a job all the way in Trost at the age 16. Of course he was reluctant to take it, not wanting to leave his only two friends that he'd grown so very close to over the years.

However after thinking about it for quite an amount of time along with Eren and Mikasas encouragement, saying things like "Its the offer of a lifetime" and "Don't let us hold you back from a better future" and assurance that they'd be fine without him, he took the job. Eren was convinced he'd never see his best friend again, the fact that Armin worked in Trost when he himself now did never crossing his mind until now. Them being offered jobs at the same place had to have been fate.

"Hey blondey! What are you doing here?!" He said excitedly, pulling away from his tight embrace slightly to look down at him. Once regaining his balance and realizing who had just tackle hugged him, a large smile spread across the blonds face and he threw his arms around him tightly. "Eren! This is the place I got a job at! I heard we were getting a new kid named Eren, but I thought there was no way that it was you!" Armin giggled lightly and hugged him tighter.

Meanwhile, Levi was completely shocked and somewhat amazed that the teen was capable of flat out ignoring him and running over to that other brat in a flat second. 'Just who the hell is he to Eren?' he thoughts frustratedly as he watched the exchange of hugs and giggled between the two who were just out of ear shot.

Though who he did hear was Christa who stood not too far from where he sat, chatting with her girlfriend and head waitress, Ymir. "I'm so happy those two get to see each other again! Armin talked so much about him before he came!" Said the petite blond to her much taller girlfriend with a genuinely happy smile and light blush. Ymir simply nodded in agreement. "You're right."

Levi knitted his brows at the words. It didn't surprise him that he hadn't ever heard Armin talking about him, he never listened to these brats banter so of course he hadn't known that. He could only feel his temper growing closer and closer to the edge as he watched the two chat and giggle with each other. The way they interacted bothered him, they touched each other too much, more importantly Armin touched Eren too much. Though one question was in the back of his mind, 'Why do I care?'

"I'm just so happy to see you again you have no idea! You look so adorable in that out fit, I need to get mine on, would you mind helping me? I also really need help with my solo, I need your opinion!" Said the brunet excitedly, pulling back and looking down at him hopefully, smile still on his face. "Sure, I'd love to!" The other teen agreed with a similar tone that held the same excitement, the general shock of seeing each other again still lingering. Eren took him by the hand and led him back to his dressing room.

Levi was confused, confusion warping to just plain pissed once he saw the two disappear back into Erens dressing room together. From the way they interacted he could only assume they were a thing, which pissed him off impossibly more. If he had someone, why would be make no effort to reject his efforts to get with him? With a frustrated deep growl, he stood up and walked over to the other side of the room to practice, hoping to get his mind off the whole situation and calm his temper before he decked Armin square in the face.

The two stepped into his Erens dressing room, the brunette shutting the door behind him as Armin walked over to take a seat on the chair in front of the mirror, turning the chair slightly. "So how was your first day yesterday? Sorry I wasn't here, I wasn't feeling too well." Asked the blond as the other began changing into a pair of tight black pants. "It was great!" He replied, pausing for a moment to struggle with buttoning the tight pants. "Everyone's so nice! Especially Levi... He's really nice to me." He said, blushing just from talking about him and hoping it was a dead give away to Armin that he had an interest in him.

Armin's face then fell serious at that, looking his best friend dead in the eyes as he spoke. "Wait... Levi is talking to you?" He questioned as if he hadn't heard right and honestly hoping that was the case. "Yea, hes really nice. I mean hes really straight forward.. but hes still nice." Said Eren honestly, blushing more. Armin sighed lightly, he knew exactly what Levi was doing, in his time here he had seen it himself many times and heard from others that it was nothing new.

"That's not good," He began a bit quietly before speaking up. "Okay has anyone warned you about him yet?" He questioned, knowing either the other teen was just the oblivious or no one had yet, though hoping for the latter. Eren nodded. "Twice, Hanji and Erwin. This is part of the reason I brought you back here with me. Why exactly and I being warned? That and I need you to help me with this tie." He said, motioning him over at the last part, tired of struggling with the fabric.

Armin nodded and walked over to assist him. "Well honestly Levis a total player. And on top of that hes an asshole so I advice you stay away from that whole situation." He explained as he fixed Eren tie to be straight. "I was afraid on that, And I ended up looking like a total idiot. I should have known" Eren sighed, admitting his fault. "Someone should really give him a taste of his own medicine, and I think I should be that person." He said.

"First lets text if i'm worthy enough for him to actually go after. So you have to be like, all over me and make sure he sees it, you know, make him jealous. And if the takes the bait, I can play him like he plays everyone else once I have him." He said, slight anger flaring through him as he spoke and pulled his cropped vest on, leaving it open. "You in?" He asked, looking down at the blond who nodded in confirmation and smirked.

"You can hurt him just as much as he hurt the other people he's been with." Said Armin in a lower tone that was far too sinister to fit him. Eren nodded. "I don't like hurting people, but he needs to know how it feels. Two can play at this game." He said after pulling on his black leather boots with heels a bit too high for his liking and placed the black velvet fedora on his head to complete the outfit. "Alright, come help me with my solo, I have the opening number so I can use some constructive criticism."

He and Armin both walked out to the main back stage area, stopping in a place not too far from where Levi himself was practicing. Armin stood back, giving Eren space to work with. "Okay, judge me." Said the brunet before starting his routine. He began with the first few simple moved that grew more complex as it progressed.

Upon hearing the brat's voice, Levi stopped in the middle of practicing to look over in their direction. He saw that Eren was practicing in a provocative out fit and god did it fit him well. It showed off just enough skin and tempted the man to just go over and ravage him. But of course, he didn't dare. He was with the other little brat, Armin. It pissed him off beyond his own comprehension.

Armin glanced over briefly and back at Eren. "Hey, hes watching. Give it all you got." Said the blond in a quiet enough voice that Levi wouldn't hear but Eren could. The brunet nodded, from then on he began putting all his effort into his moves, careful not to look in Levis direction or else he'd figure out he was doing this because he was watching.

Levi watched in slight awe, his body was truly a masterpiece. Armin didn't deserve to be the one watching that up close and he sure as hell didn't deserve Eren. and again, 'Why do I fucking care?!' Levi thought bitterly and stomped frustratedly over to sit down for a mental break, and god knows he needed one.

"Did I do good Armin? Please be honest!" He said with a light smile and giggle. The other teen smiled right back and nodded excitedly. "You did great! I wouldn't change a thing! Oh, and it looks like our little plans working.. He was watching and got all frustrated. now hes over on the couch." Said Armin, gesturing lightly over to where Levi now sat. Eren beamed. "Thank you!" He chimed. "And good, hopefully he makes a move or something by the end of the day." He said, glancing over at him.

Erwin then called for Eren to make his way on stage for his solo, the teens tummy turned a bit with nervousness and excitement. "Well, Wish me luck!" He said, laughing lightly as he turned around to move to the stage entrance. "Good luck Eren!~" Armin called in a purposely flirty tone, knowing Levi would hear.

And he sure as hell did. A flare of anger once again flashed through Levis being. He had just about enough of that little flirty air their tones held when they spoke to each other, and he has long since had enough of the annoying little giggles and stupid smiles. Yet despite how pissed off the brat was making him, something still pulled him from his seat to go watch his performance.

Eren strutted across the stage, briefly speaking to the audience. "My. What do we have here? So many people here to see me? How flattering~" He purred before standing center stage and beginning his routine. The teen worked his ass off, giving everything hes got into his performance, knowing Levi was watching. During turns he caught glimpses of him watching him. The song evened and he was sure to give a devilish smirk and wink to the audience before strutting off stage.

Levi had moved away from his spot before Eren could notice he had been watching, though little did he know the teen already knew. And Eren walked straight over to Levi once seeing him without even thinking. "How did I do, oh my gosh I was so nervous!" He said, only realizing who he was talking to after the words were out of his mouth.

'That's more like it' Levi thought as a smirk grew across his lips. "You did great, that body of yours never seizes to surprise me~" He purred in a seductive tone, stepping a bit closer. Though he was left frozen in his spot after Eren simply walked off, ignoring his comment. His face contorted from shocked to frustrated in an instant.

"Did I do good? Did you see?" He asked excitedly as he walked over to Armin, that smile plastered on his face again. "Yeah from what I saw you did freaking amazing!" said the blond with the same flirtatious tone, knowing Levi could hear though the elder male had began walking away. The brunet pulled him into a hug. "Do something to get his attention." He whispered before pulling back and smiling again. "I was so scared!"

Armin nodded and quickly positioned them at a certain angle, leaning up on his tippy toes and kissing eren my the mouth, though from where Levi was standing it would seem to be on the lips.

Levi stopped dead in his tracks, whipping around and hoping what he had saw from the corner of his eyes wasn't really happening. However it was. Armin was kissing Eren. Then the worst toxic mix of anger and jealousy ran through Levi, he immediately stomped over to where the two brats stood and pushed Armin out of the way, taking all his self control not to shove him into the far wall, if he had done that he'd be in quite a bit of trouble.

Levi stared up at the teen with a deadly glare, biting his tongue several times to keep from saying something hurtful before he managed to simply ask, "Why were you kissing him?"  
Eren's glare quickly turned serious, he looked over at Armin. "Are you okay?!" He asked with true concern, only relaxing slightly when the blond have an assuring nod.

"Kissing him?! He pecked my cheek, he has a girlfriend, Annie one of the waitresses! Levi what the fuck is your problem?!" The teen growled, looking down into his eyes with what he hoped to be an equally deadly glare. Levi grumbled, he had to ask himself the same question. What the fuck was his problem? Why did it bother his so much that Eren was kissing the other little brat? He had an answer to none of these questions.

"Your my fucking problem." He answered simply in a low tone. It was then he did something that surprised even himself, he didn't coherently go over his actions before preforming them. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Erens a bit forcefully, kissing him.

Erens eyes went wide once he understood what was happening, though he couldn't resist kissing back, it felt too great to deny. He kissed the elder back, moving one hand to rest on the other mans hip.

Levi then realized what he was doing and pulled away when it hit him that he'd done something without thinking. he lost his self control and momentarily blacked out. This wasn't good. What pissed him off the most was the fact that the brat could make him so jealous to the point where he looses control. He backed off, stepping back a bit, Erens hand falling back to his own side in the process. "I.. I gotta go do my number." He said, turning and walking off. He knew it didn't start for another few minutes but he had to get away from Eren.

The teen stood there, confused as to why he stopped, why he walked away and why he sounded so damn different when he spoke those last words. "He kissed you!" Armin chimed and skipped over next to him. Though his happy demeanor dissolved once he saw the serious look on Erens face. "Yeah.. but something changed. He looked weird before he walked away. He didn't seem pissed but he didn't seem happy.." He said, trying to piece together why he'd have looked like that.

Armin nodded. "Yeah.. I've never seen that look before.." the blond agreed. "I wonder what it means." said Armin, watching Levi walk away rather quickly. "Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see how things turn out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea we all know why Levi is acting that way. He just doesn't want to admit it to himself. Don't worry though, things get interesting soon! I just got lazy and didn't want to write it all at once so yeah. Please comment if your actually interested in reading it. it encourages me to keep going!~


	3. Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Levis back story. The only reason i'm posting this now is because I am procrastinating writing the next real chapter so hard. I've had this written for a while and I just decided to post it now to buy myself time to write the next chapter. The reason I put off posting this was because theres little spoilers of Levi and Erens relationship at the end, but really we all know there going to fall in love so why the hell not post it. I wrote it with the intent of posting it quite a while later so yea, keep that in mind. I also write a lot better in pov so this should be better than the other chapters. And its hella long so sorry not.  
> Yeah enjoy the sad justification of why Levi acts like a rude and jaded ass hole. I shouldn't have had as much fun as I did writing it.  
> Oh and also, trigger warning for drug and alcohol use, only very light mentions of contemplated Suicide and of course some depression. Also a short scene of attempted rape but its not too bad, let me stress, attempted. Keep thoes in mind.

When I was a kid my family was always putting pressure on me to be this perfect little christian boy they'd always dreamed of having. They restricted me from any choice I could have for myself from the day I was born. They picked what I wore, they picked who I hung out with, they even picked what I could and couldn't eat.

I attended a christian school for five years, five honestly terrible years before I was put into a public school after my parents ran out of money to afford the large amount of money it required to keep me in that place. However, one thing I forgot about christian school was that all the kids in there were raised to be goody two shoes children kept on a leash from doing anything bad.

I was reminded that on my very first day of attending public school. It seemed right from the start everyone absolutely fucking hated me. Why, I have no idea. Maybe it was my french accent I had at time since English is not my first language. Maybe it was because I was only aloud to wear what mommy picked out for me, or maybe children were just utter dicks. Probably the latter.

It was all down hill from the first day, after that everyone in class took to teasing me for not speaking perfect English. the way I looked, how quiet I was and just about every other imperfection they could find. I couldn't focus on getting all my work done right due to the seemingly never ending rude names that'd be called at me all the time or the balled up papers that'd be thrown at me and mean notes that would be passed to me about how ugly I am or what a freak I was.

It was hell, no worse than hell. It couldn't get any worse than that, or so I thought. I soon learned hurtful notes and name calling was nothing compared to how I got treated when I entered the first year of middle school the following year. My elementary school was small, I stayed in the same class with the same people everyday. But now I was exposed to a whole school on people and seven classes, different people in each one.

That's when my hell truly started. Again, it was bad from the first day. Every minuscule hope that I had of starting over and actually gaining friends was crushed from the moment I walked into first period. Everything fell silent and everyone just stared at me. No one talked to me, just stared with dirty glares for the first few minutes of class while the teacher got papers and filed together at her desk. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey its that french freak Levi!" A kid called out from the front of the class, turning and pointing directly at me where I sat in the very back corner. All the chatter that had started up immediately fell silent and all eyes turned to me. Now that I looked at everyone's faces I unfortunately recognized quite a few. Everyone laughed. Then another voice. "Your right, We were hoping you wondered off and died over the summer!" Another kid called from the row in front of me. More laughter irrupted.

My blood ran cold. Now every hope of having a decent middle school life shattered at that moment. All I could do was put my head down and fight back tears as more and more insults flew at me, even from kids I didn't even know. The teacher was apparently too busy organizing things to notice her class was currently having a ball ganging up on me so it was a full 5 minutes of non stop hurtful things being said to me along with the whole class laughing at my expense before she finally got up and ran through the process of introduction.

As soon as the bell rang at the end of class I was out of there as fast as I could walk, hoping that I could find my next class with no confrontation with anyone. But of course nothing could ever go as I hoped. about three seconds after I was out the door one of the kids I recognized from elementary school caught up to me and shoved me hard into the hall way wall. I was caught too off guard to try to prevent anything so my shoulder and arm was slammed against the hard wall.

"Disgusting freak." He scoffed over his shoulder. His words hurt almost more than my shoulder, and that was a lot. I stood there for a few moments to recover a bit before pushing myself off the wall and holding my shoulder, hoping to ease some pain with my touch. I walked with my head down to avoid any eye contact, I had no desire for someone to repeat what had just happened. That was the first time someone had actually put their hands on me, I knew it was bound to happen eventually but I didn't think it would be the first day.

The second class was just as bad, if not worse. Everyone either ignored me or teased me. I was expecting the teacher to at least tell them to cut it out once, however that never happened. He simply sat back and let it happen. I was shocked at how little fucks were given about the situation. I soon learned all the teachers were like that. None of my teachers objected to the torture they put me through every period every chance they got.

Though, the second year of middle school was the absolute worst so far. At age twelve I was finally given the choice of what I want to wear. It wasn't much, but it was still a little bit of freedom so I took the opportunity when they offered. My mom took me shopping just before seventh grade started. She told me I could get whatever I wanted as long as she approved and honestly I had no idea what kind of style I should go for.

All the kids in school wore cool, expensive clothing from the mall but I was limited to whatever I could find at the thrift store. I simply went with what felt right, I absolutely hated everything and everyone so everything I chose was black. Black hoodies, black torn jeans, black shirts with band logos that thankfully my mom wouldn't know about, one thing good about having heavy christian parents was the fact they don't have any idea about the bands I liked.

But what I didn't think of was the fact that my new style would bring on a whole new array of insults and names for everyone to call me, just a few being "Emo freak" "Goth faggot" and of course "Suicidal little fuck". The last one hurting the most. I remember on the first day of seventh grade, something snapped. From then out I just stopped caring. I learned to just take the insults and keep my feelings bottled up because god forbid my parents find out about this, I knew it'd do nothing good.

But just because I kept things bottled up doesn't mean they still don't hurt like fuck. Things have been said to me that I still remember to this day. Countless marks about suicide were made towards me every single day. Things like "Cut a little deeper next time" And "Just go die, no one would miss you" I heard all the time.

I can't say I didn't consider their suggestions. In fact I would have if I could ever get my hands on something sharp enough to do it with. However that would never happen because I owned absolutely nothing sharp. But if I did, i'd be gone. I knew they were right, I had no friends, my parents only tried to control me and my life was an actual living hell so what was the point of staying alive?

the next three years passes the same, constant teasing and physical bullying being a normal occurrence. Nothing interesting or different happened, other than I found out I was gay when I was fourteen after realizing I had no attraction to women. Just men. Well this was just fucking great. How would I ever explain this to my christian parents? With no answer to that I simply kept that from them just as I kept everything else from them.

I hated my life for those three years, I saw no point in living and I wanted to just disappear. Nothing was showing even the slightest hope of looking up, until this one day when I was fifteen. The day had gone as normal, I came into school with my head down, eyes on the ground while ignoring all the insults and comments, taking all the shoves that came and trying the best I could not to slam full force into the wall. The first three periods pass as usual, everyone doing what they normally do, making me feel like utter shit like all the time.

I was on my way to fourth period and that was when a particularity hard shove, My back collided with the hall way wall and I dropped all my things. I gasped as the air was knocked out of my lungs and clutched my chest in an attempt to breath, which took me a moment to do and it hurt when I did. I felt tears filling my eyes from both physical and mental pain and I sunk to the ground against the wall.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?!" Called an unfamiliar voice. I looked around the crowded hallway to find the source of the voice, seeing a taller boy with black hair and side sweep bangs. He couldn't have been talking to me right? No one talks to me, in a good way at least. But he was looking directly at me and walking towards me. I looked up at him as if saying 'Are you really talking to me?' and my wordless question was soon answered when me got to his knees on the floor next to me.

Once I saw him up close I noticed he had his years pierced with black stud ear rings, he was wearing a Metallica tee shirt and black jeans. He looked at me in the eyes and my god he had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. I felt my heart skip a beat. I was is a sort of daze until his equally beautiful voice pulled me out of it. "Hey are you okay?" He asked, his voice sounding genuinely concerned.

"I.. um yeah i'm fine." I stuttered and sat foreword, beginning to collect my things from the ground. 

"Here, let me help you." He said and began helping me stack my books back in order. This was too damn good to be true, am I dreaming? There's no way this beautiful boy just came out of no where and helped me pick up my books. Come to think of it I haven't seen him around school. He must be new or something. That means once he learns in the school freak he'll tease me just like everyone else.

He stood up after helping me gather my things and extended a hand down to me, and once again my heart felt like jumping out of my chest. I hesitated for a moment in fear of this being some sort of cruel joke and as soon as I grabbed his hand he'd only throw me back against the wall and walk away laughing, it didn't seem unlikely at all. Though I did take his hand and he actually helped me up, his hands were so soft and I noticed his nails were painted black.

"I'm Kellin, what class are you heading to?" He said, his voice sounded like velvet, it matched his soft features perfectly. He was perfect. It took me a moment to realized that he had let go of my hand and was motioning me to walk with him. 

"I-i'm Levi, I'm going to Mr. Pixis.." I answered and rushed to walk beside him, blushing lightly at how my voice must have sounded. I was having trouble taking this in, there was no fucking way this beautiful kid was actually being nice to me.

"Really? Good! Me too so you can show me where its at, i'm new here so i'm not really sure where all my classes are yet.." He laughed lightly and smiled down at me. There was that damn feeling again, it felt like my heart would leap out of my chest at any moment. 

"Yea, its just around this corner." I said, willing my voice not to sound too pathetic. The hall was clear by now so we didn't have trouble squeezing past other kids that would have normally crowded it. I lead him to the door to Mr. Pixis's class room and he actually held it open for me. This isn't real life.

Lucky for us Mr. Pixis was the only cool teacher I had. He was the only one who stuck up for me in class and didn't allow the kids to bully me in his class, so if I tell him what happened he'll excuse us for being late. When we walked in we were met by said teacher, he stood by the entrance. 

"Levi, your late. That's not like you, what happened? Oh and you have the new kid with you..?" He sounded a bit puzzled.

"Yes sir, you see Levi tripped and fell in the hall and dropped his things. I happened to see it on my way to your class and decided to help him. But the bell rang before we could get here. I'm sorry sir it won't happen again." Kellin explained while I simply stood next to him quietly as he spoke. Pixis gave an approving nod. 

"Its alright boys! Just try to be on time next time." He said with absolutely no anger tone, he really was the best teacher.

I began walking towards the back of the class while avoiding eye contact with the rest of the students and it wasn't until I was at my seat that I realized Kellin had been following me. 

"I don't really know anyone here, so would you mind if I sit with you?" He asked, his tone holding just slight traces of nervousness. Once again, no fucking way this was real life. It took me a moment to find my voice. 

"Yea, that's fine." I nodded and took my seat, he smiled and sat in the desk next to me.

The first 20 minutes of class went smoothly, Mr. Pixis stood up front and taught as usual, putting up notes for us to write before walking to sit back at his desk. Great, now that he was out of ear shot and we were free to talk among ourselves I was open to teasing. And it didn't take long at all. 

"Hey bitch, who's you little emo fag friend? Wow we're so proud of you! You finally got a little friend despite what a freak you are!" Called a boy named Dustin from the row in front of me. I simply looked down at my papers and tried to focus on writing.

"Hey bitch, why don't you leave him alone!" Came Kellins voice from next to me, It sounded angry. I looked over in shock, I was not expecting him to defend me. We've known each other for like 30 minutes, if anything I expected him to laugh and join in. 

"Oh you have the balls to stick up for the little fuck? Why don't you make me leave him alone." Dustin scoffed, glaring at Kellin who glared back venomously. 

"Oh, I don't think you want to start this." Kellin said in a gravely low tone and stood up from his desk, followed by Dustin who too stood. Kellin had a height advantage, but Dustin didn't seem threatened.

All eyes were on the two, all but Pixis who must have not noticed yet. Dustin stepped closer until they were face to face, Kellin looking down at him. 

"Make me fag." Dustin commented again with a smug smirk. That was it, Kellin grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and raised one hand to punch him. No, this couldn't happen. as much as i'd like it to happen I didn't want my only friend to get suspended on his first day. I reached out and grabbed his wrist just before he could swing. His glare softened as he looked down at me questioningly. 

"Don't.. its okay just ignore it please.." I said pleadingly.

"Alright alright boys that's enough!" Called the teacher who had at some point heard or saw all this and came over to break it up. Mr. Pixis pushed his arm between them and Kellin let go of Dustin's shirt. "Now what happened?" He asked, looking down at Kellin and I, expecting an honest answer from us since Dustin couldn't be trusted with that. 

"Sir, he was picking on Levi and I stuck up for him but this kid said he wanted to fight so I just complied." Kellin spat venom in his words, glaring past Mr. Pixis at Dustin.

Mr. Pixis took us back to his desk and spoke to us about it, after we explained exactly what had been said he decided to let us off the hook and send Dustin to the principals office. This was why I loved Mr. Pixis, he was good to me unlike the other teachers. The class ended a few minutes after we cleared up the whole confrontation and it was time for lunch. I showed Kellin to the cafeteria and of course, he sat next to me after we got our meals.

We sat alone at the table I normally sat by myself at every day and honestly it was great having someone to sit next to. "Hey, thanks so much for defending me.." I said sheepishly, looking down at the table and tracing small circles on it with my finger nail. I wasn't use to being around people so it was kind of hard, but luckily Kellin was easy to talk to.

"No problem! I hate bully's. I couldn't just sit there and let him do that." He said, giving a smile that I could see from the corner of my eye. I figured I should warn him, so I thought over my words a few times before speaking. 

"Um listen.. you really don't want to be friends with me. I'm kind of the school freak and no one likes me so if you do this then everyone will hate you too." I said, I had to say it. I didn't want to be responsible for someone else going through what I go through. It was best if he stopped talking to me, he was too good of a person to be bullied.

"Are you kidding? I don't care. I like you and if everyone wants to pick on us then whatever, fuck them. I'd much rather be friends with you than all those other ass holes." He said, looking down at me with his beautiful piercing blue eyes. He looked directly into my eyes as he spoke and I couldn't help but to smile. This was too perfect, It couldn't be true this has to be a joke. 

"Your right.. Thank you so much, your the first friend I've made since I started here.." I said. Kellin frowned. 

"Seriously? Wow kids are real dicks. Its cool because now you have me!~" He said and that bright smile spread across his face once more. 

About two months passed, I had figured out long ago that I really liked Kellin, but it took two months before he actually asked me out. Of course I said yes. He asked me when we were up in my room one day studying for our exams and I swear to god I could have died from sheer happiness. It was a hour or so after that we decided to go take a night walk in the park and I had my first kiss under the stars with him.

I loved him so much, for once he made me feel loved. That was something I never once felt in my entire life. He pulled me out of this shit routine of getting bullied and dwelling on the hateful words, I wanted to just die before he came along and saved me from myself. He even taught me how to defend myself and fight. It was like a dream, he was so sweet to me and he showed me affection I was never shown ever. The day I turned sixteen I lost my virginity to him and it was the most amazing night of my life, he showed me so much gentle care and love. He had to be the one. 

About a month or two after my sixteenth birthday the worst day of my life so far came. One day I returned home from school and was immediately greeted by my parents standing by the door inside. I shut the door and cocked my head questioningly at their stern and serious looks on their faces.

"Levi, we went through your phone." Said my mother. My blood ran cold and my heart dropped out of my chest. 

"How could you Levi? We raised you better than this! How dare you go behind our backs and worse, date another man?! You are not aloud to meet up with Kellin ever again, do you understand me?!" Barked my father. Tears filled my eyes and I froze in place. No way this was happening right? I'm dreaming right? 

Tears began rushing down my face and I started shaking with anger and fear, my life came tumbling down at that moment. 

"I hate you guys! I fucking hate you!" I shouted in anger and ran up stairs to my room, leaving my mother and father by the door with looks of their faces as if they'd seen a ghost. I slammed and locked the door behind me, throwing myself on my bed and crying into my pillow.

The next day in school I had to tell Kellin about what had happened, he seemed so upset though he didn't cry like I did. He promised to make it work, even though we only have two periods together not counting lunch and we weren't aloud to see each other after school hours. I wanted to believe him, I really did. I wanted to believe when he told me that when we both turned eighteen we'd leave everything behind and run away together. I wanted to believe his promises of marriage and how he'd love me forever.

He broke every promise within a month. I guess he got tired of waiting on me and I came to find out he cheated on me after the incident with my parents. He cheated on me with a girl who had always been a part of bullying me. I told me to my face and dumped me with out a single fucking apology. He wasn't sorry. Why would he be sorry? It was then that I was reminded oh how much of a piece of shit I was. I didn't have Kellin anymore. My parents hated me. I had no one. I came out of this relationship in worse condition than I started in.

Life went back to normal form there, except now my parents were ignoring my existence, rarely ever even acknowledging me when I came home. It didn't take me long to find out about drugs. I'd known of them of course but I never knew how easy it was to obtain them. Marijuana and Vodka became my best friends for a long time. I stayed in my room and smoked and drank all day. My parents had just stopped caring, they didn't care if I went to school or not now and they didn't even care enough to come up to my room and check on me. I could have been dead for all they know.

So I just stayed locked in my room either drunk or high for what seemed to be the longest time, just crying and thinking of what I had lost. I still loved him, that much was painfully obvious. I truly thought i'd marry him and grow old with him. I thought he loved me but no, of course not, he want and fucked that skank because he was tired of waiting on me. I was a unlovable fuck up.

However once day came that my parents did pick my lock and barge into my room and found me passed out by a empty bottle of vodka, burnt out blunts littering the floor. When I woke up I was on the downstairs couch with them sitting on the couch in front of me. their words did come as a surprise, yet they didn't Maybe it was because I just didn't care about anything at that point.

They kicked me out. They told me what a fuck up I was and that they were tired of dealing with me. They threw me out onto the street with nothing but drugs and alcohol on my person, a bag with come clothes in hand. I didn't know where to go so I just went where my feet took me and ended up at the park Kellin and I would always go to. No one ever went there so I was free to sit on the bench and cry all I wanted.

I was unfortunately sober enough to feel, so I stayed there till night time came are cried my eyes out until it was impossible to cry anymore, The I just fell asleep there. I had no where else to go so why not. when I woke up it was far too bright outside. Birds were singing cheerfully and it pissed me off how small animals could just be so fucking happy all the time when I myself am not allowed a single ounce of happiness. What the hell did I ever do to deserve this life? I've never done anything bad until Kellin left me.

I then felt something break inside me. I lost everything. I lost what little of a life I had, I lost my home, I lost my boyfriend. Its all gone. What matters anymore? Nothing. I would cry, but i couldn't anymore. I felt the far too familiar sting but nothing fell from my eyes. I had truly cried myself dry. No more tears. I was so fucked up I wasn't even allowed tears anymore.

not long passed before I knew I had to do something to get money, I couldn't just sit in that park and rot away, as tempting as that sounded. So I pulled all my clothed from my bag and tore them, turning my black jeans into short shorts and my Pantera tee into a half top that stopped just above my belly button. I removed my old clothes and put on these, keeping my black converse on and walked with my things to a small bathroom on the other side of the park.

I glared hatefully at myself in the mirror and fixed my hair to look decent. It was nearly dark outside, perfect. After doing that I stole one last ashamed look at myself before leaving my things in the play area where I knew no one would find them since no one ever came here and made my way over the the sleazy part of town not too far from here.

I walked a while before getting there, it was fairly dark out by the time I made it. I stopped walking at a street corner, leaning against a dirt brick wall and waited for a car to roll up and pick me up. This was my only option for work. I don't have a high school degree or any job experience. I had to do this, as much as it disgusted me. But of course at the same time it didn't even matter, Hopefully i'd get a psycho and he'd kill me and dump me off somewhere, at least it'd end my suffering.

I earned fair money from selling my body to random sleaze bags and even got a place to sleep at night sometimes. Other times they'd just pay me and kick me out. Even more rare, I'd get some drunk guy who falls asleep right after and clings to me. It was the closest thing to real affection I've gotten in a while, so I took it and cuddled with them. Most times i'd pretend it was Kellin and none of this ever happened. I'd pretend I wasn't just a street whore, I managed to mentally convince myself that Kellin and I had gotten married and He was holding me while I fell asleep.

Thoughts like this pissed me off, though I couldn't help but to have them. Nothing makes me happy, I hate everything. But when I think of what Kellin and I had, It makes me both happy and depressed. And hell, I could dream couldn't I? I could just dream for a little while that my life had gone the fairy tale way I've always wanted it to go. But the cold reality of it was that i'll never love or be loved again. I just wasn't good enough.

I remember there was one night that had gone as usual, I was dumped off at my normal street corner by a costumer what was done with me and I walked to lean against the brick building as I normally do and wait. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, talking a long drag of the cigarette I had received from the man I had just slept with as a tip. Moments like these were the closest to relaxation I could get.

I was somewhat relaxed until a hand came over my mouth and I was pulled into a dark ally, slammed back hard against the wall. It brought back painful memories of when Kellin and I had first met. Though my pitiful thoughts devolved when I was met with a rough knee to my crotch and and hand roaming up my half shirt. It took me a moment to registered what was happening.

Once I finally came to realization I bit the mans hand, causing him to retract his hand in pain and yelp. Then a hard slap came to my face. "Don't fight it baby, you know you want it." He said in a low and disgusting tone that made my skin crawl. I panicked for a moment before I remembered that I wasn't exactly defenseless. This was something Kellin had taught me. 

"Listen dick head, back the fuck off before things get ugly." I warned in a low growl, attempting to push him off of me. I was greeted with another harsh slap to the face and i grunted in pain, gritting my teeth. 

"Shut the fuck up whore and let me have you, it'd be so much easier if you'd stop talking and let me fuck you!" The man growled in my face and pushed his hand into the front of my shorts.

That's it, no more warning or playing around. I hissed and pushed him as hard as I could, sending him stumbling back into the wall opposite of us. He was caught completely off guard and I took the chance to leap foreword and begin beating the utter shit out of him. I punched him in the face over and over to the point where my knuckles were covered in his blood, his nose was definitely broken and both his eyes were black. I kicked him in the crotch countless times and continued wailing on him.

I was going to kill him, that was until a hand gripped my wrist and stopped me from punching him anymore and pulled me back off of him. 

"Woh woh woh, calm down now your going to kill the guy!" Said an unfamiliar voice and snapped my head back, glaring up at a man that I've never seen before. "Just calm down and come with me. I wont tell the cops, just come with me." He said, leading me by the hand down the ally. I had no idea who this man was, but I didn't care what happened at this point, I didn't even care if this man would end up being my murderer.

He lead me down a long dirt road back to an abandoned building, i'd come to find out that his name was Aurou and he was a member of one of the local gangs, The Survey Corps. He took me into the large dirty old building and the first thing I saw was a table of men in the main room, smoking and drinking, some playing cards.

"You have a talent for beating the shit out of people, we could use you. what do you say you join us?" He explained and asked as we walked through the surprisingly decent large room. A gang? He was offering me a spot in a gang? Well, why the hell not. It seems like a hell of a lot better life style than prostitution offers me.

"I guess i'll take you up on that." I answered simply, he led me to a seat and took a seat next to me. all the men looked up at me curiously and then to Aurou. 

"Boys, this is Levi. I found him in a ally beating the shit out of some dirt bag that assaulted him." He explained to seize their curiosity. Everyone greeted my with a few hand shakes and offered me whisky from the bottle, Which I took.

Gang life served me well. It was so much better than being treated like shit. For once I was looked at as a threat. People feared me and soon I became the boss of the whole gang. It was great holding so much power over people. I could do anything I wanted. I also soon learned to kill without a second thought. It gave me a sadistic pleasure. I never had so much authority in my entire life.

I got in the middle of countless gang wars, I watched dozens of people die. I didn't even bat an eye. I even got shot in the foot in one of the wars, honestly it wasn't too bad. I recovered on my own with simple medical supplies. But four years of drugs, money, and sex with anyone he pleased the gang life became a bore. I got Sick of seeing people die, it just wasn't thrilling anymore.

A man that I hold admiration for to this day came along and saved me from this life one day when I was away from everyone to go up to the gas station for some supplies. His name was Erwin Smith. He explained to me how he was opening a new club called 'Titans Burlesque lounge' and he needed to get some dancers to work there, and I looked like I was in need of help. Boy was he fucking right. I accepted his offer and he brought me back to the club.

I didn't bother telling the others where I went, it would be better if they assumed I just went out and got myself killed than for them to know I left. That would most likely get me into trouble. When I walked into the lounge with Erwin, I was met by the wonderful scent of perfume, something I hadn't smelt in a while. I was use to the dirty life I had lived for so long. He lead me through the empty lounge area that seemed like it was having a bit of work done on it to the back stage area.

The first thing I noticed was that there was a girl sitting on the couch, her knees pulled up to her chest. As Erwin lead me closer to her I noticed she was wearing torn fish net thigh highs and a skirt, I assumed nothing was under it but her foot was blocking 'the view', and a plain black crop top. She looked up at me and I noticed she had glasses and brown hair that was fixed up in a messy pony tail, her eyeliner was smeared and the black stood out a lot against her deep red lip stick.

"Levi, this is Hanji. I pulled her from the streets just before I found you. I gotta go call a guy for help with some lighting up front so you stay here with her and talk." Said Erwin before turning and exiting the area. We both looked at each other for a moment before I sat next to her. Did I have to talk to her? Really?

"Uhm.. Hi Levi.." She said, breaking the awkward silence between us. I mentally sighed and rolled my eyes. 

"Hi." I said simply and bitterly, I had no despite to make friends. She looked over at me and switched possessions so both feet were level on the ground. 

"Like Mr. Smith said, I'm Hanji! Its nice to meet you!" She said a bit too happily considering the state she seemed to be in.

Her happiness radiated too much, it painfully reminded me of someone who I decided long ago to never speak of again, but I couldn't help but to be reminded of him from her attitude. 

"Yeah. Can you not be so damn happy? You look to be in no state to show such happiness." I dead panned and leaned back, crossing my legs.Hanji paused for a moment, slightly thrown off by my words. 

"Wow okay someone's grumpy. No, i'm just happy Mr. smith took me off the streets. He... he actually saved me from someone who was trying to.. take advantage of me.." When she said that something clicked and I felt instantly bad for her. She was a lot smaller than me in frame, it must have been hard to fight him off, unlike me who could take anyone down in an instant.

"Oh, i'm sorry that happened." I said, my tone still indifferent though I did mean it. I had a soft spot for anyone who had gone through such shit. I guess I had assumed she was a common street whore who did her job by choice. I admit that was wrong of me.

She shook her head and waved it off. "No its fine! He didn't really get to do anything that bad.." She smiled and laughed it off. it was when I looked over at her I noticed she had a bloodied nose, a bloody tissue on the couch arm next to her, the blood seemed to have dried. there was multiple scratched on her face. Something flared inside of me, I began feeling very angry at who ever did this to her. How could any man ever hit a girl like that?! How could anyone take advantage of a girl, or anyone for that matter, like that?!

I sat foreword. "Who did this? Do you have his name because I swear to god i'll.." I cut myself off and slumped back against the couch once more and sighed in frustration. "Who the hell does that to a girl?!" I grumbled. Her face was shocked, like she hadn't expected my out burst. Of course she hadn't, can't blame her.

"Well that struck a nerve, huh?" She said and sat back also, looking up at the ceiling I sighed once more. 

"So i'm guessing you were in the prostitution scene too?" I asked, figuring she was worth getting to know a little. I looked over at her and she nodded. 

"Yeah, you were also?" She asked, hints of surprise in her tone. 

"No, well not anymore. I use to be. I did that for about a year for money, then I got into a gang for about four years." I said. She looked over at me. 

"How old were you when you started?"

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen?!" She sat up and looked back at me with shock. "That's so young! I'm not going to dwell but..." She sat back once more and fell silent. I knew what she was asking, though the question was never spoken. 

"My parents kicked me out for drinking and doing drugs." I answered her unspoken question and she gave a quite 'Ah' in understanding.

"Really? Same here, though it was just for drinking. I crashed at my friend Petras place for a while until her parents got tired of dealing with me and forced her to kick me out. I went to the streets from there." She explained with a sigh. Then that damn smile returned to her face. "But now I got a job here! So its all going to be okay right?" She said happily, though her last sentence sounded more as if she was trying to convince herself of that, like she was unsure.

Hell, no one could be sure of that. People like us could never be sure where life would take us next. We wanted to believe everything would be okay, but in truth we don't know. We could only hope. I understood her. She was like me. Our only difference was she can be so happy, or at least fake happiness. I had forgotten how to truly ever be happy since I was sixteen.

A few weeks passed before the club actually opened. Erwin recruited a few more dancers, one being the girl Hanji had spoken about, Petra. Though I refused to talk to anyone but her. None of the others have been through what she had. there fore the were not worth even talking to. Hanji and I practiced learning the art of seductive dancing on our own, occasionally she brought along Petra. It wasn't hard to figure out considering our previous line of work.

She continued being my only friend through the years. I built up unbreakable walls that no one could get past. I refused to make friends with anyone but her. However, I could never quite get rid of my love for sex and my lust for power, so every time a newbie kid that was worth my time came to work at the club, I took advantage of their cluelessness and tricked them into bed. It felt great being one one causing pain and heart break rather than receiving it.

I knew how wrong it was. Hanji always gave me shit for it but eventually learned to ignore it. The brats either quit from pressure or got fired within week anyways, so seeing them all the time wasn't a problem. Some believed there would be something more, some understood they were just a easy fuck. either way I did not care.

That was the case until Eren fucking Jaeger came into my life. It started out the same, he was a cute kid that I had no intentions further than fucking him and leaving him. But no, he had to go and care about me from the start and fucking turn it around on me. He decided to hurt me and make me jealous. That little shit stole my heart when I wasn't looking and I fell hard for him. Honestly, I thought I would never love again. I thought it would only ever be Kellin, but from the moment I met Eren that bastards name left my thoughts forever and the only thing that mattered was Eren and how he made me feel, how it felt when he held me, how it felt when he kissed me, how it felt to be loved by him and how it felt to love him and only him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What shut up no I didn't create Kellins character with Kellin Quinn in mind (Only look wise) Leave me alone. Yea that mother fucker is based off a certain someone that was in my life and his looks are totally taken from Kellin Quinn, but only this Kellin is a total dick sack and Kellin Quinn is far from it. Idk man i'm just unoriginal with characters.  
> Yep this should explain why Levi is how he is. Boy am I good with sob stories or what? Lets all remember with chapter next time Levi is being mean, and know this is why. Oh and if you know of any of the bands I put on their shirts, high five for being awesome.  
> Yehh back to procrastinating the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yea Levi is being a deceptive lil bitch but don't worry it won't stay like that for long (i.e the next chapter)  
> Sorry for any grammar errors! I always decide to finish things at very early hours for some reason ugh. Yes I am aware that its rushed, once again because i'm literally writing this with only a briefly descriptive rp to guide me. But anywhos comment if you enjoyed and want me to continue!


End file.
